


Hazards of Dating

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Just a typical Arrow-Bird date...





	Hazards of Dating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"I thought we were going to have a quiet date?" Green Arrow shot yet another alien with a cryo arrow, as the small woman at his back made up her mind on her next target.

"This is a quiet date for us," she said, giggling a little. "There's only ten of them. We can just skip the appetizers when we get to the restaurant."

"At least we had our gear with us this time," he grumbled before he felt her move, and he shot a bolo arrow to tangle another alien. He'd accounted for three so far, and he was aiming for four… when he was suddenly damned glad he'd remembered to put the ear pieces in that carried her voice only when she keyed her transmitter.

From the sight of the aliens all stumbling to their knees and curling in the fetal position, his Pretty Bird had found just the right note to sing.

He moved to start securing, even as she did, coming back from the vantage point she'd taken.

"Really, Pretty Bird, why do you even keep me around?" he asked, looking at the seven she had incapacitated in one fell swoop versus his three.

"You're pretty, you're great in bed, and I love you, Arrow," she told him, taking a moment to kiss him.

They were still kissing when the cops got there to try and take charge.


End file.
